New lives and Old deaths
by MeganRose007
Summary: As bellas dooming transformation apporaches, a series of events unfold between Edward and Bella that could tear them apart forever. Promises are made and hearts are broken. But they only have themselves to blame. R
1. Preface

I'd finally got my way with him…or at least I thought I did

I'd finally got my way with him…or at least I thought I did. Now all I can see is a bright light, but I can hear his voice. This must be heaven, nothing could be sweeter.

I don't remember much. It was the night of my transformation, we were so close to it actually happening. There was a struggle. Now I'm here, in this light, on my own. Where's my angel when I need him.

And that's when I was brought back into the real world. I was standing in Edward's bedroom. I took a deep breath to steady myself. What ever had happened, I must have passed out. Because what ever was about to happen wasn't going to be pretty. There was bound to be an argument, or he was going to try and blame himself as to why it hadn't happened. I had to find him. He wasn't in here, so I would check downstairs. I was alone in the room, and as I took a slow step forward towards the door, it flung open. A distraught Edward came running in, and….ran straight past me? He was gasping for air, fighting back a panic attack. Carlisle came in behind him. I continued facing through the door frame, confused.

"Carlisle, you have to do something. I never meant to hurt her. C'mon Bella, stay with me. I'm sorry, you hear me? I'm sorry."

A smile teased on my lips. He was talking to me. But what does he mean? I'm not hurt. I opened my mouth preparing an answer for him as I turned around.

I froze in my tracks at what I saw.

Sprawled out on the floor in front of me was something you never want to see, something that is impossible to see.

Yourself.

My eyes were pinned open, my mouth hanging open. Blood surrounded my body and soaked through my clothes. I began to shake.

I'm…dead?


	2. Authors Note

Okay that last chapter was just a preface okay

**Okay that last chapter was just a preface okay. If y'all are confused then don't worry. All shall be made clear soon.**

**Ill try and update as much as possible, but got my mock GCSE's in a few weeks, so really should revise. But of course I wont neglect you lovely people.**

**Team Edward! :D**

**Oh yeah, I'm just borrowing these characters, no copyright thingy intended….blah blah blah. You get the point :)**


	3. Reactions

Okay this chapter is really short, but I'm writing the next one right this second

**Okay this chapter is really short, but I'm writing the next one right this second. I just wanted to put up the idea…and to get you all wanting more :P**

**BPOV**

My knees trembled as he pressed his lips against my neck. I knew instantly that this slight movement was a big mistake; I was supposed to be the confident one, the one who was certain that me being turned immortal was that best idea I'd ever heard. And here I am, scared.

He didn't move from his embrace, not by an inch. I drew in a deep breath and regained my posture. My hands were called into tight fists at my side with my back pressed up tightly against the wall. There wasn't an inch of space between our bodies. I kept my hands fully tenses, bracing for my immediate reaction. I could feel my pulse racing in my neck. It must be torture for him, in 2 ways. Fighting against the savage monster that lurked inside of him, urging him to take my life and not to stop until every drop of blood had been drained from my lifeless body. And the Edward he chose to show. The one that felt guilty for he was about to take away my life, my soul. He was giving me life. He was my soul.

I thought I had prepared myself for this. But as his lips moved over to the spot where my pulse raced the hardest, my instincts took over. My eyes went blurry and I saw no more.

**EPOV**

All I could smell was her blood. It hit me like a tidal wave every single moment I remained close to her throat. The I smelt something else, something that stopped me in my tracks.

She was…crying.

This was wrong. My angel should not weep. It was wrong for her to cry. I argued with myself. Comfort her and back out of my promise. Or leave her to cry and satisfy myself.

I had already made my mind up as the monster roared inside of me.

**What choice did Edward make?? Maybe if you review, the next chapter might just happen to be up here a little bit faster. LOL. Only joking. But all reviews are welcome :)**

**Megan**

**x**


End file.
